1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) illumination devices, and particularly to an LED illumination device with highly efficient heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs (light emitting diodes) are often preferred for use in illumination devices rather than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamps) due to their high brightness, long lifespan, and a wide color range.
For an LED, 80 to 90% of the power consumed by the LED is expended as thermal energy, with only the remaining 10 to 20% of the power consumed providing visible light. In addition, a plurality of LEDs are generally packaged in a single LED illumination device to obtain desired brightness.
Accordingly, high brightness LED illumination devices require highly efficient heat dissipation for timely and adequate removal of the heat generated to avoid impaired performance and even device failure. Frequently used heat dissipation devices such as heat sinks, fans, and combinations thereof may be unable to provide sufficient heat dissipation for the high brightness LED illumination device, in addition to frequently consuming unacceptable levels of energy.